1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving a recording medium when an image is to be recorded on and read from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
In the electro-developing type camera, when an image obtained through a photographing optical system is recorded on the recording medium, the recording medium may be moved by one frame""s worth of an image at every photographing operation. Subsequently, when the image recorded in the recording medium is read therefrom, the recording medium may be moved little by little so that a line sensor scans the image at every horizontal scanning line. Thus, two separate motors having different performances would be needed for carrying out the recording and reading operations. In such a camera, however, if a clutch is provided to select one of the two motors, the construction becomes complex and bulky.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a movement control device which has a simple and compact construction to move the recording medium one frame at a time or little by little, and further, to ensure a precise positioning of the recording medium for a high accuracy.
According to the present invention, there is provided a movement control device comprising a moving mechanism, a first motor, a second motor, and a clutch.
The moving mechanism moves the recording medium. The first motor is connected to the moving mechanism to move the recording medium at a first speed. The second motor is provided for moving the recording medium at a second speed slower than the first speed, by means of the moving mechanism. The clutch is provided between the second motor and the moving mechanism to connect and disconnect therebetween. When the second motor is rotated in the forward direction, the clutch operates in such a manner that the first and second motors move, in association with one another, the recording medium in a first direction. When the second motor is rotated in the reverse direction, the clutch operates in such a manner that the recording medium is moved in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a movement control device comprising a moving mechanism, a drive motor, and a clutch.
The moving mechanism moves the recording medium. The drive motor moves the recording medium by means of the moving mechanism. The clutch is provided between the drive motor and the moving mechanism to connect and disconnect therebetween. When the drive motor is rotated in the forward direction, the clutch operates in such a manner that the drive motor is operated to move the recording medium in a first direction. When the drive motor is rotated in the reverse direction, the clutch operates in such a manner that the recording medium is moved in a second direction which is opposite to the first direction.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a movement control device controlling a movement of a recording medium on which an image taken by a camera is recorded, the device comprising a moving mechanism, a first motor, a clutch, and a second motor.
The moving mechanism moves the recording medium. The first motor has a driven gear connected to the moving mechanism to move the recording medium. The clutch has a rotatable arm to which a transmitting gear is rotatably provided. The transmitting gear can be meshed with the driven gear. The second motor is connected to the clutch. Until the transmitting gear is meshed with the driven gear, the rotatable arm can be rotated in a first or second direction in accordance with the rotational direction of the second motor.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a connecting condition detecting device, the device comprising a driven gear, a rotatable arm, a transmitting gear, and a sensing unit.
The driven gear, the rotatable arm, and the transmitting gear are made of conductive material. A first electric potential is applied to the driven gear. A second electric potential which is different from the first electric potential is applied to the rotatable arm. The transmitting gear is rotatably provided on the rotatable arm, and can mesh with the driven gear. The sensing unit senses an electric potential of one of the driven gear and the rotatable arm so that a meshing condition between the transmitting gear and the driven gear is sensed.